


the light from your heart keeps me going

by valkyrierising



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay and Tally go out on a date! Kit babysits Noor and hangs with Jon! Rina acts in a typical big sister manner, because big sisters man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light from your heart keeps me going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts).



> A Christmas Treat for the lovely Cait, who requested either Clay/Tally or Kit & Rina things or maybe both! Then I went nuts. This is the result of that. Merry Christmas!

They’re lying in bed one night peacefully; Clay’s hand resting on Tally’s hip as she drew circles on his chest with her hand.

“I think we should go out,” he tells her, earning a chuckle as she props herself up on one arm to look at him.

“I would love to,” she said as he nuzzled into her collarbone, “but I don’t think we can. We’ve got Noor and Jon to look after, and between them and you, I’m wiped.”

"Brat," he said as he nuzzled into her hair, earning a chuckle as she lightly pushed at him.

“We can get Kit to watch after Noor and I don’t think Jon would mind,” he says suddenly, waiting to see her reaction. Tally grins slowly as she meets his eyes.

“I can’t believe I forgot that we totally could get Kit to do this. I don’t know though, I’d feel bad about leaving them by themselves. Not that I don’t trust Kit, but they’re ours.”

He nods at her emphasis of ours, understanding the familial bond they created suddenly that brought them nothing but joy and exasperation in the past few months. She sighs, wrapping an arm around Clay’s neck. Tally loved him with all of her heart, and she knew that he knew that. However, with the mating bond speeding things up as well as the addition of Jon and Noor to the family that everything seemed to pass by at breakneck speed. In the moments that they could carve out for just the two of them were ones that were among her treasured.  
“I think we definitely should,” she concedes, her excitement felt through the mating bond. He was often in awe of the love that coursed through it, glad to have found his mate after being alone for so long. He also thought that the date night would be a nice time to have Tally to himself. While he loved their family, he missed out on doing things that he and Tally could’ve done when the mating bond first formed. This was his way of making up on lost time.

“Do you think Kit will mind though?”

“He’d be happy too.” Clay told her as he snaked his arms around her waist to pull her close and kiss the side of her neck. “I’ll even check in with Rina tomorrow.”

xxxxx

The next morning, he goes to Rina as she spars with Aden. “Rina, do you think Kit is up for looking after Noor.”

“What’s happening?” She breaks from Aden with a swift kick to his legs and turns, a wide smile on her face as she almost bounces to him.

“I’m going on a date with Tally tonight.” Rina’s grin grows even wider as she turns back around and screams Kit’s name.

“Kit would love to look after Noor. Wouldn’t you little brother?”

“Screw you and yes I would,” Kit says as he enters into the clearing, shaking his head as he reaches over to try to get her in a headlock. She shrugs him off, locking him into a chokehold and they both grin at Clay.

“Consider it done,” Kit says from the hold. "Rina, you need to stop playing dirty and get me out of this chokehold." "Sorry, little brother it's just too much fun," she grins at him as he breaks the hold and pounces on top of her.

Tally spends the afternoon preparing an easy dinner for Noor, Jon and Kit as the excitement bubbles in her, waiting for the evening to come. She loved Clay with all her heart and was glad that the mating bond happened but a proper date with him was something she had wanted to do when she was a girl.  
Noor came home from school, trailed after by Jon and walking into her room.

“Momma, where are you going?” Tally’s face lit up as she picked Noor. It was the happiest day of Tally and Clay’s lives when Noor had called them Momma and Papa. Noor played with Tally’s hair as

“I’m going out with Clay tonight.”

“You look so pretty Momma,” Noor said as she played with the strands of Tally’s hair. She had chosen to let her hair down for the evening and wore an emerald green dress. She was a bundle of anxious energy and excitement as she waited for the call to go outside.

“Thank you,” Tally said as she pressed a kiss to Noor’s forehead. “Kit’s gonna watch after you tonight, along with Jon.”

“I’ll make him play with my dolls!” Noor yelled as she bounded off from Tally’s lap, rushing to ask Jon to bring down her dollhouse.

xxxxx

Rina cackles as she follows Kit around the house, who’s trying to find a shirt.

“Oh my god Kit, I love how you’re the resident baby sitter. That’s just incredible,” she says, finding his shirt behind the couch and chucking it at his head.

“It’s nothing,” he says as he pulls it over his head. “Pack is pack. Anyway, I don’t know why this makes you crack up hysterically when this literally happens every other weekend.”

“I know, last week Walker and Lara had you look after their kids. Not that they’re not very cute kids but like dude, I’m looking out for your nonexistent game,” she enunciated game. She reached over to ruffle his hair as he tried to find the opening for the neck. She loved Kit a lot and wanted the best for him considering that when their parents died, she was his guardian and protector. She knew that he was going to be a great alpha, Lucas practically signed off on it, but she hoped that whoever he found would be a worthy match for her brother. "You’re like alpha material waiting to happen, you gotta look out for a lady. Or maybe it’ll be a dude, I don’t know, I won’t judge.” She finished her sentence as sat down onto Aden’s lap, her arms draping around his neck as she settled.

“I appreciate the thought Rina but, your boyfriend is here and I feel like you would use this time while I’m gone to do weird things with him. I don’t know, I won’t judge,” he tossed her words back at her as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and chucked it at his head.

“Get out of here you punk,” she yelled to his back as the door shut.

xxxxx

“Hi Kit, bye Kit, thank you Kit,” Tally grinned at him as she met him by the entrance to her home, kissing his cheek as she left.  
She walked out to see Tally in a very nice and fitting suit and stopped, breath catching. He was looking at her too, slightly slack jawed.

“You look incredible,” Clay said as he offered her hair arm.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she grinned up at him. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, holding back a smile as they walked to the car.

“I love surprises,” she said as she leaned closer to Clay’s side.

The surprise it turned out was dinner and live-dancing. The dinner wasn’t so much as a surprise; it was at a very nice restaurant. However it was when they were done eating and the tables were pushed to the side that she didn’t realize the second surprise was happening; an old rock song keyed up and they were off dancing. "This was one of the very first songs that came to mind when I thought of you," Clay says as he offers her his hand. As the guitar begins its riffs, Tally smiles slowly as she grabs his hand and dances with him. A few of the other couples in the room were confused, the men looking a little less as the excitement from the song filled the room, everyone dancing to the beat. She didn’t care about the others though, grinning up at Clay as they danced with reckless abandon. Joy filled her as she thought of him and everything they had gone through to find one another. "I love it," she smiled up at him as the song ended, another slower one filled the room. She was glad to be here, in this moment with him, content in what they had and what they were going to do together.

xxxxx

Kit and Jon exchanged grins at each other over the tea party Noor was making them partake in. Kit adored the little girl and Jon didn’t mind hanging out over a tea party, he was content in how the evening was shaping up. She had even made sure that they dress up, with bowties and tutus. Plus anything to help out Clay and Tally, he would definitely do.

A few hours later, after Clay and Tally had returned long after Noor was put to bed, he waved blearily to them. The little girl had exhausted him, and Jon was up for playing videogames after they put Noor to bed that he was ready to go home and collapse into his bed.  
He entered into the house, half expecting it to be silent, until he got to the living room where Aden was holding Rina. She was holding onto him and shaking, something like sobs coming out of her and his senses went on alert, ready to fight.  
Aden simply shook his head and Rina pulled herself away, he saw that her sobbing was mixed in with laughter.

“What the hell Rina?” he asked as he stood by the doorway.

“Picture, you and Jon, the tea party,” she hiccupped her way before dissolving into another bout of hysterical laughter.

“Oh my god,” he groaned out, “I hate you so much.”

“Forget what I said about having some game, I cannot wait to show these pictures to your future mate,” she finished before falling back into Aden’s arms and laughing some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I mention songs so like if you're interested in that kind of thing  
> Clay and Tally's was Fell In Love With A Girl by the White Stripes, the song that a couple of randos chose after them was U2's With or Without You. This really isn't relevant to the story but like, fun facts.


End file.
